It is often difficult when parking a vehicle within a garage or other confined space to consistently determine the desired parking position of the vehicle. It would be a benefit, therefore to have a device that includes an alerting mechanism that would deploy when a portion of the vehicle contacts a deployment mechanism positioned in a predetermined location to alert the driver that the desired position had been achieved. Because battery powered devices can fail to operate when the batteries become discharged, it would be a further benefit to have such a device that operated without electrical power.